1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radios which communicate via geostationary satellites generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel foldable geostationary satellite pointing guide.
2. Background Art
Many field military personnel are equipped with portable radios which communicate via geostationary satellites with base stations and/or other portable radios. For the best quality communications, it is necessary that the antennas of such radios be pointed at one of the satellites, preferably the nearest satellite. In order to determine the location of a satellite, the personnel are also equipped with pocket guides having a planar base member of semi-rigid plastic and having printed thereon a map of the world. A transparent slide is movable along the base member and has printed thereon scales of azimuth and elevation degrees. In use, the slide is moved along the base until the center of the slide is positioned over a selected satellite location. Then, azimuth and elevation degrees are read over the location of the person on the map and used to point the radio antenna. The base of the guide is approximately 33/4 inches by 10 inches. Because of its size, the guide extends out of a person's pocket and tends to fall out of the pocket or interfere with other activities of the person.
Particular features, elements, and advantages of the present invention, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.